


In Search of Pleasure

by ThreeHats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabba the Hut sat atop the wall that was built in Trump’s conquest for power, looking over the border into what was previously Mexico. He sat quietly peering into the distance, thinking over the things he had seen over the last few years. He was no stranger to violence, but this had been more than he was prepared for. Off to the right in the far distance, a storm was brewing, mighty and angry with lighting firing off every other second. He had seen this display only once before, near the end of the war when the heroes were called together by the people of Earth to close the portals. This one must’ve been trapped here like him. </p><p> </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of Pleasure

**Characters:** Jabba the Hut, Thor  
 **Location:** On Trump’s Wall (FastKarz05)  
 **Scenario:** Indulging their Kink

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\--

The world was in utter chaos. Donald Trump becoming president had done for the country exactly what he promised, and not only did America not become great again, it went bankrupt like many businesses he had run into the ground before his election. He followed through on many of the crazy schemes everyone had assumed was a joke, and after the devastating World War III, the world was looking to reunite again. The reckless funding for weapons of mass destruction had ripped open a portal to alternate universes, and creatures and people that could’ve only come from fiction were now fighting for control over the resource-covered earth. 

Not everyone who came through was seeking destruction though, and as the last of the dimensional war slowed, the earth sought to close the portals and reclaim some semblance of the peace they had before. Despite the variety of events, only three years had passed since Trump’s initial election, and in the aftermath of the dimensional war a few...heroes, they could be called, stayed to help cleanup the aftermath to reunite the earth’s broken people as one. 

Jabba the Hut sat atop the wall that was built in Trump’s conquest for power, looking over the border into what was previously Mexico. He sat quietly peering into the distance, thinking over the things he had seen over the last few years. He was no stranger to violence, but this had been more than he was prepared for. Off to the right in the far distance, a storm was brewing, mighty and angry with lighting firing off every other second. He had seen this display only once before, near the end of the war when the heroes were called together by the people of Earth to close the portals. This one must’ve been trapped here like him. 

The storm neared as Jabba prepared himself for a potential fallout. Thor landed effortlessly on the wall, only a few feet from Jabba. Standing upright and staring out at the same sight, “I remember you” he said to the mass near him without making eye contact. “You came here to take things just like all the other creatures that poured out from other worlds.” he said with a stiff sound to his voice. Jabba was feeling uneasy, thinking this might get violent, and he had no grunts to take care of the dirty work. “Those were different times” a voice from a translator said plainly from around his neck. 

“I’m not looking to fight, and from the looks of things I’d be out of luck if we did” Jabba’s translator said, giving no hint of the inflection his real voice had. “I’m sure you’ve lost things from this too, Thor.” Jabba said, turning his gaze back to the distance Thor continued to stare at. “I’d be surprised if anyone came out of this without losing something. Though I can’t say the desire to let slip your life from this world does call to me” Thor said flatly though with a hint of disdain. 

“Why not indulge in something more complex than anger, something more...pleasurable?” Jabba’s translator said flatly as it were recommending options for lunch. “What in Thor’s name is that supposed to mean?” Thor said turning sharply to face the worm-like mass that had some manner of slime dribbling from its lips. “I may not look it, but I’m quite an amazing lay, and all this tragedy has me in want of some kind of comfort. At this point I wouldn’t even mind if it wasn’t a-” “Are you mad? You were a force of death and horror! You brought women in as slaves and massacred families while laughing. How could I ever want to provide you with any sort of comfort?” “You certainly gave comfort to that Jane-woman before she-” “HOW DARE YOU” Thor said as he smashed his hammer into the wall, shattering it in its entirety as Jabba fell to the ground. Thor rushed to him with the speed of his hate and began choking the life from the massive form, before seeing that beyond the disgusting oozing liquid that came from his mouth there were tears welling in his eyes. 

Thor loosened his grip and the creature convulsed into full sobs. He was a bit perplexed as to how to react to such a scenario, but knew his pathetic enemy wasn’t worth killing as he would never pose any real threat once he got to jail. “I…”Thor said as he scratched the back of his head. “Are you-” he tried to say before massive wails emitted from the blob in front of him. “Are you kidding me?” Thor said as Jabba rolled back over while croaking and gurgling disgusting tears out. “Just-” Thor tried to say a more soothing tone before Jabba starting choking on the severity of his crying. 

Thor sighed heavily and patted Jabba’s shoulder, and on the point of contact Jabba first recoiled, and looked at Thor with a mucus covered face, realizing this was a touch of comfort, and pulled him in to a massive and disgusting hug. Jabba hadn’t felt a comforting touch in years, and while thor wasn’t looking forward to flying this...thing to a holding cell, he could at least indulge him this last, disgusting comfort.


End file.
